gilliganfandomcom-20200214-history
Home Sweet Hut
The castaways build huts to weather a storm. Synopsis The Skipper is busy making breakfast. Gilligan comes to help and feels a raindrop on his face. Soon it starts pouring rain. After the rain finally stops Skipper makes plans to build a shelter. Everyone wants their own huts but Skipper says they're only building one hut because it would take less time and materials. While listening to the radio for the weather report everyone hears that the coast guard is no longer searching for them. While they are building the hut, Thurston is in charge of applying a weather proof concoction to the outside. Professor and Skipper are working on the roof and walls. Gilligan is in charge of filling the water barrel to make sure that when the storm does hit they have enough water for them to drink. Because Gilligan left the lid off the water barrel Skipper falls in. When Gilligan grabs a ladder for the Skipper, the Professor falls off the roof because he was using the ladder. Gilligan also knocks the bucket of water proofing goo onto Thurston's head. That night the hut is finished. Gilligan tries to climb into his top hammock bunk but he doesn't have much success. Skipper suggests that he sleep on the top but when he does, he crushes Gilligan because his weight makes the hammock sink. They overhear the Howells having a fight. Everyone gets involved because of the shouting leaving no one able to sleep. To solve the problem of seven people living together everyone still brings up building their own huts taking the parts of the common hut that they made. Skipper tries to convince them that one hut is better for the upcoming storm but no one wants to listen to him. The next morning everyone starts working on their own huts. Thurston comes to borrow the machete from Gilligan. Professor borrows the saw. Skipper gets mad at Gilligan for loaning out all their tools because then they won't be able to finish their own hut. Skipper orders him to say no to everyone no matter what they want. Ginger comes over to take some rope and successfully charms it away from Gilligan. When the Skipper returns he wants Gilligan to bring back all the tools he lent out. First, Gilligan sees the Professor who is working on a book about their adventures on the island. He tells Gilligan that the girls borrowed the chisel, but he returns the saw. While looking at the Professor's hut, Gilligan sees a loose twig and pulls it out. The wall falls down. Pretty soon the whole hut if a pile of palm fronds. Second, he goes to visit Mary Ann and Ginger. When her fudge is burning, Mary Ann tries to open the door to the hut but it's stuck. Gilligan goes to help and the walls collapse. Gilligan and Skipper go to visit the Howells to suggest coming back to the community hut since everyone else is homeless. Gilligan sits on a hammock and everything falls down. Just as the Skipper predicted the storm is here. Everyone is gathered in one hut to wait out the storm. No one can believe that the hut is still standing and they aren't getting wet. Skipper thinks the storm is over so he goes to open the door. Everyone wonders where he went. Gilligan opens the door only to find the Skipper in the water. The hut drifted into the lagoon. Now that the weather is clear again everyone resumes making their own huts. The Skipper again warns Gilligan about lending out their tools. Ginger comes by charming Gilligan to the point where he gives her all the tools. Actors Main Cast *Bob Denver as Gilligan *Alan Hale as Skipper *Jim Backus as Thurston Howell III *Natalie Shaffer as Mrs. Howell *Tina Louise as Ginger *Russell Johnson as Professor *Dawn Wells as Mary Ann Quotes *'Skipper': Gilligan, my father had two sayings I shall always remember: "Hurried work is worried work." And "A job not well done is not a well-done job." *'Skipper': It just so happens I'm an experienced sailor! Thurston: If you were an experienced sailor, we wouldn't be shipwrecked on this dreary island! *'Skipper': I really don't know what you ladies can do. Mary Ann: Oh, anything. I used to be a Girl Scout and they teach you a lot. Ginger: I used to go with a Boy Scout and they teach you a lot, too. *'Skipper': Now I've drawn up a little plan of an idea that I have that I think will be exactly what we need. Lovey: Well I think it's very nice, but I'd like to see some other models before we decide. Thurston: Yes, I like this one here. (points to paper) It seems to have a functional floor plan, and green is my favorite color. Skipper: Mr. Howell, that is a map of Australia. Thurston: Oh do you happen to know how much they're asking for it? *'Lovey': What's on the menu for breakfast this morning? Skipper: Fruit and powdered eggs. Thurston: Wonderful! We'll have powdered eggs Benedict. *'Gilligan': Can I help, sir? Skipper: Sure you can. Gilligan: What do you want me to do?... I know. Sit down and shut up. *'Mr. Howell': Lovey, if anything happens. I want to thank you for 15 of the happiest years a man ever had. Mrs. Howell: Thurston, we've been married 20. Mr. Howell: I know, but the last 5 years have been a little shaky. *'Ginger': These walls should have blown away hours ago! Skipper: Why do you say that Ginger? Ginger: Because I helped put them up. *'Skipper': Anyone who comes up to you and asks for something the answer is NO NO NO! You got that?!. Gilligan: NO!... I mean yes. *'Skipper': Now I won't have to remind you about lending out our tools again will I? Gilligan: NO NO NO NO NO NO! *'Gilligan': I'd hate to kick you out of your own bed. Skipper: Well sorry Gilligan, there's just not enough room for both of us in the lower sack! *'Gilligan': I think it's starting to rain. I just felt a drop of rain on my nose, I'm all wet. Mr. Howell: That just means your feeling good! Mrs. Howell: Thurston, that only apply's to dogs! M''' '''r. Howell: Oh I'm sorry boy. (Pats Gilligan) My, his coat is wet! *'Skipper': Remember the old saying, "United we stand." Mr. Howell: In a hut like that, that's the way we'll sleep, too! Trivia *How could the hut be floating in the lagoon with the castaways in it? Did they build a floor as well? *At the end of the episode the hut was floating in the lagoon, why dont they use it as a water craft to go to safety? Category:Season 1 Episodes